The process of building high style 18th century furniture as well as other high end furniture requires an enormous amount of shaping and carving to create components such as cabriole legs for chairs, tables, and case pieces with various style feet such as claw and ball, trifed, and Spanish style foot. The rear legs of some side chairs. Quarter columns and decorative poster bed posts has always been a challenge for the carver to secure for carving and shaping purposes because of their large size. Of an equal challenge are very short articles such as rosettes, finials and legs for chests of drawers. In order to speed up the carving process it became necessary to be able to effectively hold a variety of carving article sizes and shapes in a way not to damage the carving article; improve safety for the carver and generally improve the carver's quality and speed of carving by reducing fatigue. The vise described in this patent application revolutionizes the carving process for the furniture carver/cabinetmaker. Development of the vise took several years of use in the shop environment to develop and to perfect so it would fulfill the need of today's cabinetmaker/woodcarver. Application for this type of vise goes well beyond carvers and woodworkers.